White: Crossing the limits!
by Holy157
Summary: Meeting up with a certain brunette in the Nimbasa Amusement Park, Ash didn't expect to find out something very special about her. What's it and what could possible await Ash during his journey through Unova? Note: Temporary hiatus until I find a good way to finish this story.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**Welcome to my newest project. So, while writing my Advanceshipping story, I decided that instead of focusing on it only and maybe not writing my best on it, I thought about taking a break from it. Which ended up with this. So, what shipping did I choose this time? It's a rather uncommon shipping, known as Othelloshipping. But, I also added a little unique aspect to make it more interesting, alongside making Ash more realistic. I didn't butcher him like the anime did, but also not make him as strong as I tend to make him in my other stories. I probably won't release Chapter 2 until I finish my current Advanceshipping story, unless this one gets popular enough. Review as usual and welcome to Chapter 1 of _White: Crossing the limits!_**

" "** - Speech**

' '** - Thoughts**

**_' '_ - Telepathy**

**_" "_ - Pokespeech**

**All characters are in their mid-teens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>'Why did I tell him the truth?!' the brunette scolded herself. Having met a boy she liked, she had told him the truth about herself but he was disgusted as he found out and just left her. Now she was sitting on a bench in the Nimbasa Amusement Park crying her eyes out. Most people gave her understanding looks, no one wanted to cry in a place where enjoyment was the top priority. Would every boy that she like find her disgusting once she tells them the truth? Before the brunette could dwell further on the question, two arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer until her head rested on someone's chest.<p>

"Everything's alright." a soothing voice told her, stroking her head lightly but having no idea what the brunette was thinking. Instead of calming down, the brunette started crying even more into the chest of whoever was holding her.

"Nothing's alright! He thinks I'm a monster!" the brunette managed to get out, Ash's eyes getting smaller as he heard those words.

"Who thinks you're a monster, Hilda?" Ash asked, getting angry at the thought that someone would call Hilda a monster. Looking up into Ash's eyes, Hilda could see the anger and didn't even want to know what Ash would if he found him.

"Cheren.." Hilda mumbled, feeling Ash already moving away, "Ash, please!"

"Hilda?" Ash asked surprised, as he felt her grab his hand and stop him from moving. He couldn't stand Hilda crying. How could someone call her a monster?

"You don't need to do anything." Hilda assured him, holding his hand tighter. As she held his hand tighter, Ash felt something inside him but he didn't get a chance to think about it before Hilda hugged him. If the feeling Ash had felt before could be described as a light tickle, this one would be one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts.

'What's wrong with me? One word stopped me from going and finding that guy!' Ash thought, not sure how Hilda's words could affect him that much. "Alright, I won't go and find him. But, instead you're coming with!"

"Hey-" Hilda tried, but Ash pulled her through the park until they reached a restaurant.

"Ash!" a voice belonging to Cilan shouted, waving from the table he was sitting at. Sitting at the same table was also Iris, Ash's second companion in Unova.

"Hey guys!" Ash greeted his two friends, both looking at him.

"Hey Ash, who's your new friend?" Iris asked curiously, not liking that there was another girl with Ash.

"This's Hilda from Nuvema Town. I met her a few times during our journey." Ash explained, Iris not looking happy.

"And why did you never tell us?" Iris questioned, wondering if Hilda had any interest in Ash.

"Well, I never saw a reason." Ash responded, actually having a reason to not tell them. Having talked with Hilda multiple times, especially about all of his adventures, Ash started thinking a lot more about his near death experiences. And he had cried into her shoulder, something he didn't want to admit to either Iris or Cilan. Even though Cilan would probably understand if Ash told him.

"I suppose you're hungry, right Ash?" Cilan asked, Ash's stomach grumbling in response.

"Uh, yeah. What about you, Hilda?" Ash asked, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Sure, can you hand me the menu?" Hilda asked looking at Iris, who handed her the menu. Skimming over it, Hilda had found something that she thought sounded good. "Hey Ash, why don't we both take the steak?"

"Sounds good, what about you guys?" Ash asked, wondering if he had imagined something.

"I'm going to take the Chicken Salad." Iris stated, looking at Cilan for him to answer.

"I'm going for the Tomato Soup." Cilan finished, folding the menu together before waiting for the waiter.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was great! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Hilda exclaimed, having left the park together with Ash, Cilan and Iris.<p>

"Glad you enjoyed it." Ash said, not mentioning the fact that she had been sitting on a bench while crying. If he could just find that Cheren, he would give him a piece of his mind. Walking through Nimbasa, Ash and his friends reached the Pokemon Center, where all of them were staying. Deciding to get some practice in, they all headed to the backside of the Pokemon Center where the fields were located. Frozen on the spot, Hilda recognized the only person training. She didn't want him to see her, especially with Ash around. Ash, not missing Hilda's behaviour, immediately understood who the person was.

"Is that Cheren?" Ash asked Hilda, making sure Cheren wouldn't notice them. Not responding, Hilda only nodded. "Hey!" Ash shouted, wanting to get Cheren's attention.

"Yes? May I help?" Cheren asked politely, his eyes getting smaller as he saw Hilda.

"Yeah, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Ash exclaimed, already having a pokeball in his hand. Normally he wouldn't use his older Pokemon until he reached the Pokemon League, but against someone like Cheren he didn't care.

"Alright then, go Samurott!" Cheren shouted, throwing his pokeball into the air and releasing his starter Pokemon.

"Take him down, Gible!" Ash said, releasing his dragon-type Pokemon. Not having a changed, a bit, Gible latched onto Ash's head which earned him a chuckle from Ash, "Hey Gible, we got a battle to win!"

"A completely unevolved Pokemon against my fully evolved starter? Not going to complain. Samurott, use Water Gun!" Cheren ordered, Samurott opening his mouth and releasing the water. Having given up on latching onto Ash's head, Gible stared at the attack that was heading his way.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Ash said calmly, not even thinking about the chance of losing against Cheren. Colliding, Gible's Dragon Breath slowly pushed Samurott's Water Gun back. Even though Samurott was fully evolved, Gible was far stronger than he should be.

"Use Razor Shell!"

"Dodge it with Dig!" Ash quickly replied, Gible digging himself under ground.

"Careful Samurott!" Cheren warned, but it didn't matter. Gible suddenly popped out of the ground, right under Samurott, and knocked him into the air.

"Finish it with Draco Meteor!" Ash suddenly ordered, everyone surprised that Gible knew the strongest Dragon-type move. Charging up the attack, not firing it even though he could, Gible fired the massive orb of dragonic energy into the sky. Exploding, multiple meteors descended over the battlefield, Samurott got hit by the biggest one and didn't stand a chance. "Seems like you lost." Ash stated calmly.

"I've to admit, your Gible's something different. Defeating my starter without having evolved." Cheren praised cooly, not happy over the loss.

"So, why did you call Hilda a monster?" Ash asked, the anger very noticeable.

"Oh, she told you? I guess you maybe wouldn't call her a monster, but people think different. You'll find out eventually why I called her a monster." Cheren explained, taking his leave right after.

'I'll find out eventually? Maybe I'll.' Ash thought, before walking back to the others.

"Great battle, Ash!" Hilda exclaimed, neither her, Cilan or Iris having heard what Ash and Cheren said to each other.

"So, what do we do for the remainder of the day?" Iris asked, it first being late afternoon.

"How about we get some training done, explore a bit more of the city, get something to eat and then go to sleep?" Cilan suggested, having nothing special in mind.

"Sounds good. What about you, Hilda?" Ash looked at Hilda, she nodding before they together started train their Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"You can do it Emboar! Use Overheat!" Hilda ordered, about to win the last training battle.<p>

"Won't do! Power through, Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Ash countered, complete faith in his starter.

_**"PikapikapikapikaPIKA!"**_ Pikachu chanted, taking a lot of damage from the Overheat but he wouldn't falter. Slowed down, Pikachu finally managed to reach Emboar. Having lost a rather big part of his power, Pikachu still hit Emboar who went tumbling backwards.

"Don't give up!" Hilda cheered on Emboar, but it was in vain. Emboar stood up for a few more seconds before he grunted and fainted.

"You did great!" Ash congratulated Hilda, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Hilda responded softly, Ash not missing the spark as they shook hands and the blue glow in Hilda's eyes. Did Cheren refer to this? But what was so different about Hilda?

"Great battle you two." Cilan commented, always enjoying a good battle while Iris tried to learnt from every battle she watched so she eventually could become a Dragon Master.

"So, anyone of you hungry?" Iris asked, having learnt that Hilda had a quite big appetite. Ash's was bigger, but Hilda's was nothing to joke about.

"I'm, Hilda?"

"Always!"

"Then let's go!" Cilan exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Why're we here again?"<p>

"Because you wanted to travel again. Besides, I always enjoyed being in Nimbasa."

"When I said travelling, I thought about relaxing. Not travelling as if were rookie trainers who were trying to win the league."

"That's how travelling should be, the excitement filling the air. But now you've to live with it."

"I'm already regretting it. I hope that something interesting happens."

"Don't jinx it."

* * *

><p>Being four, two rooms were needed. Which ended up in Ash and Hilda sharing one, much to Iris' dismay, and Cilan and Iris sharing one. Being sure he hadn't imagined anything, Ash had decided to talk to Hilda about it.<p>

"Alright, me and Iris're going lay down so we're ready tomorrow. Hope you do the same." Cilan stated, walking into his room with Iris following close.

"Why did Ash had to share a room with Hilda?" Iris whined, Cilan fully aware why Iris was complaining.

"Are you jealous that you didn't get to share the room with Ash?" Cilan asked grinning, always having known that Iris liked Ash more than she admitted.

"No way! Why should I be jealous of _her_?!" Iris snapped, before heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hilda, there's something I need to ask." Ash suddenly said, he and Hilda having been talking for a while.<p>

"What's it?" Hilda responded surprised, not sure what Ash was about to ask.

"While we shook hands after our battle, I felt this sort of surge. Also, your eyes were glowing blue as I looked into them." Ash explained, Hilda starting to feel some fear. What if Ash managed to find out enough so she had to tell him. Would he also call her a monster then? Maybe she could tell him a part of the truth.

"You're right. But I can explain it. I'm an Aura user." Hilda stated, hiding her feelings under a calm demeanor.

"You can use Aura?" Ash asked surprised, not expecting that at all. Because when they shook hands, Ash felt something else than just that short surge. Something that he couldn't explain, but that also wasn't only Aura.

"I can, but most people don't know that." Hilda said, hoping Ash would believe what she was saying.

"No one would call you a monster simply because you can use Aura." Ash noticed, himself having been gifted with Aura. Whatever it was, something was special about Hilda. She could use Aura, but there was more behind it. Ash would find out, not forcing Hilda to ever tell him. She would tell him when she was ready and when he had earned her trust.

"So, what do you think if we go to bed now?" Hilda asked, actually feeling rather tired.

"Alright." Ash responded, both already having been in the bathroom so they could go to bed when they were tired. Walking up to him, Hilda hugged Ash. Being the second hug they shared, Ash embraced Hilda, softly stroking her hair.

"Thanks for everything. I'm really glad that we met today." Hilda said, smiling as her head was resting on Ash's chest.

"It was nothing. But do you plan on travelling alone again?" Ash wondered, really hoping she wouldn't. Sadness evident in Ash's voice, Hilda couldn't simply leave. After all, he had done so much for her.

"No, I'll stay with you. Maybe even all the way to the Pokemon League." Hilda decided, earning a smile from Ash.

"That would be great." Ash said softly, letting go of Hilda before lying down on his bed.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Hilda." Ash said, turning the light off.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here."<p>

"We're actually staying outside the city?"

"Didn't you want that?"

"Sure did, wouldn't think you would want to though."

"Don't think I'm some princess just because I'm a woman."

"I would never think that."

"Stop laughing, or you won't laugh for a long time."

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Hilda." Ash slowly woke up Hilda, shaking her a few times before she woke up.<p>

"Morning Ash." Hilda responded, automatically heading into the bathroom. 10 minutes later and Ash and Hilda were waiting for Iris and Cilan.

"Good morning you two." Cilan greeted them, Iris not far away.

"So, should we've breakfast?" Ash asked, earning a nod from all three of his companions.

"How far'll we get today?" Hilda wondered, looking at Cilan for an answer.

"If we don't take any longer breaks we could possible reach Driftveil City today." Cilan stated.

"Alright, sounds good!" Ash added, happy that we could possibly get his 5th gym badge tomorrow. Having entered the cafeteria, everyone took a plate and filled it with food before they sat down and began eating.

"So, I guess you got 4 gym badges, Hilda?" Cilan asked, striking up a conversation.

"I do, but they weren't really that hard to obtain." Hilda admitted.

"Ah, most trainers say that. The first half of badges is always easier to obtain than the latter half." Cilan explained, having met many trainers as a gym leader.

"Sounds reasonable." Hilda responded.

"Finally, I found you!" a new voice exclaimed, coming from the entrance of the Pokemon Center. Turning around, everyone except Hilda recognized who was standing there.

"You've been looking for me? Didn't your ego get enough last time we battled?" Ash questioned, earning a glare from Trip.

"I did, but I didn't think you gave it your all during that battle. So, I want a rematch right now." Trip said.

"Alright, let's head outside then." Ash stated, finishing his breakfast. Walking outside, the others closely behind, Ash and Trip took one side each on the battlefield.

"This'll be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum and Trip! Substitutions aren't allowed and you lose when all of you're Pokemon faint! Understood?" Cilan started, being the referee for the match. "Release your Pokemon!"

"Come out Servine!"

"Prepare yourself, Gible!"

"Gible vs Servine, begin!

"Gible, use Dig!" Ash commanded, Gible digging himself into the ground.

"Use Leafstorm as soon as he comes out!" Trip said, not letting himself fall into a trap.

"Now!" Ash shouted, Gible jumping out of a new hole, into the air behind Servine, "Use Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered, Gible forming the energy in his mouth before he released the attack.

"Dodge it, then grab Gible with Vine Whip!" Trip countered. Dodging the attack, Servine quickly grabbed Gible and pulled him close, "Now, use Solar Beam!"

"Gible, try to break free!" Ash shouted desperate, Gible trying to escape Servine's grasp.

"You can do it, Ash!" Hilda cheered from the side, believing in Ash.

"Counter it with Dragon Breath!" Ash suddenly ordered, Gible feeling the belief of his trainer. Tapping into his power, Gible charged up the attack.

"Fire!" both trainers shouted in unison. Covering the field in smoke, no one expected either Pokemon to still be standing. Both Pokemon were still standing, looking on the brink of exhaustion.

"Finish it with Dragon Rush!" Ash shouted, Gible not giving up so long his trainer believed in him. Gathering the power needed, Gible soon fired off the attack. The strength of the attack surprised everyone. A massive dragon made of blue energy charged towards Servine, making it look like Gible had never been hit by a Solar Beam or like he wasn't evolved.

"Servine's unable to battle Choose your next Pokemon!" Cilan announced, waiting for Trip to choose his next Pokemon.

"Come on out, Gurdurr!"

* * *

><p><strong>What's Hilda's secret? Who were the two persons talking? Will Ash find out why Cheren called Hilda a monster? How'll the plot differ from the canon? Who'll win the battle between Ash and Trip and'll Gible be able to stand up against Trip's Gurdurr? Review and find out next time on <em>White: Crossing the limits!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 - Clash and Truth

**Finally, an update. I'm really sorry for not having updated in so long. I simply haven't bothered to write. But, I hope I'll get the next chapter out faster. So, this story will most likely end soon. I'm shooting at 3 chapters, but will obviously go for more if the story can't be finished with 3 chapters. Review as usual and welcome to Chapter 2!**

" "** - Speech**

' '** - Thoughts**

**_' '_ - Telepathy**

**_" "_ - Pokespeech**

**Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon**

**Edit: Screwed up big time with the transition between chapters. Last chapter Trip was sending out his second Pokemon, but I decided to redo the battle and forgot to change it. Sorry for that!**

* * *

><p>"Servine, use Vine Whip!" Trip ordered, not knowing what to expect from Ash's Gible.<p>

"Won't happen, Dig!" Ash countered, Gible quickly digging himself into the ground before Servine's Wine Whip could hit him.

"Don't let your guard down Servine, grab him as soon as he shows himself!" Trip said cautiously, looking around for any sign of Gible.

"Now!" Ash shouted, Gible shooting out of the ground right under Servine.

"Dodge it!" Trip tried desperately, Servine sent flying from the force of Gible.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash followed up, using the positioning of their two Pokemon. Being right under Servine, Gible had an easy target. Opening his mouth, Gible fired off the Dragon Rage and hit just as Servine had turned around to probably fire off his own attack. Falling, Gible managed to land while Servine didn't have that chance. Falling into the ground, instead of landing on his feet he hit his head which ended with him already being knocked out.

"Impossible." Trip simply said, staring at the pokeball with which he had recalled Servine.

"Are you going to let out your next Pokemon?!" Ash shouted from his side, wondering what was taking Trip so long.

"No, I forfeit." Trip responded, knowing that if his strongest Pokemon had lost to an unevolved Pokemon that probably even wasn't Ash's strongest Pokemon, there was no point in continuing the battle. Walking over to Trip, Ash held out his hand. Looking at it reluctantly, Trip finally shook it. He had to admit that Ash was a good trainer. But that didn't mean their rivalry was over, he would train heavily until they met again during the League.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ash suddenly asked, not knowing why he even asked. Staring at Ash, Trip was genuinely surprised that Ash had even asked him. He had never been the kindest person, even insulting Ash sometimes.

"Alright, but only until the city. Meet me outside the city." Trip responded, heading off to the Pokemon Center to heal Servine.

"Your Gible is amazing!" Iris nearly shouted in excitement, her love for Dragon-types never-ending. Blushing slightly at the praise, Gible didn't do what Ash had expected. Instead of chomping on Iris' head, Gible latched onto Hilda's head. After a second, Hilda understood what had happened. But instead of freaking out, Hilda squealed in joy, pulling Gible off her head and hugging him tightly. Not knowing what was going on, Ash simply recalled Gible.

"We better head to the outskirts of the city, Trip said he would be waiting there." Cilan exclaimed, not either knowing what to do of the situation.

* * *

><p>Having gotten all their things from the Pokemon Center, Ash, Hilda and the others were heading for the outskirts of the city and the road that would lead them to Driftveil City. Not seeing him, Ash and the others went outside and found Trip talking to two trainers, one which looked very familiar to Ash.<p>

"Hey, Cynthia!" Ash shouted, waving at the Sinnoh Champion, who looked up as she heard her name. Seeing Ash, she smiled at him while waiting until they reached them.

"Hello Ash." Cynthia greeted him, eying the boy that had impressed her when he had been in Sinnoh.

"He's the kid you've been talking about?" Cynthia's companion wondered, looking like he wasn't believing it. "Hah, I'll tear that kid to pieces!"

"Don't listen to him." Cynthia said smiling, expecting that reaction. "This's Alder, the Unovan Champion."

"You'll tear me to pieces? Let's find out here and now!" Ash said to Alder, never backing down from a challenge, especially one from Unova's Champion.

"You sure you want to do this kiddo?" Alder questioned, not sure what to think of Ash.

"Not going to back down!" Ash responded confident, holding an empty pokeball.

"Alright then! I'm going to be nice and choose Pokemon first. Come on out, Volcarona!" Alder exclaimed, releasing his strongest Pokemon. Everyone besides Ash were aware how strong Volcarona was, having seen it battle multiple times on tv. "Are you going to release your Pokemon or what?" Alder asked, not knowing why Ash was still holding hs pokeball.

"I don't have any pokemon in here, but if you really want to meet him I won't waste your time." Ash stated, putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out a whistle. Not that far away, wing flapping could be heard which was coming closer and closer to Ash's location before it let out a roar which sent shivers through everyone who was hearing it. Looking up in the sky, everyone could see the source of the roar. Pulling in his wings, the orange dragon got a massive boost in speed before he landed in front of Ash and glared at the Volcarona which was opposing him.

"That's Ash's Pokemon?" Hilda nearly whispered, nearly trembling at its power. Something flipped in her though, and she wondered if she could beat Charizard.

"It's surely a strong Pokemon, but can it defeat Alder's Volcarona?" Cilan asked, never having seen Ash use another Pokemon that he hadn't catched in Unova besides Pikachu, which he said didn't even use his full power.

"It'll stand no chance against Alder's Volcarona." Iris responded confident, even though she had taken a liking to Ash, she did sometimes think he was too confident or too much of a kid. Maybe the loss would knock him a peg down. Giving Iris an angry glare, Hilda quickly focused her attention back to the battle which was about to begin and really hoped that Ash would win. He really deserved to win, especially after she had seen his biggest victories. His Charizard defeating an Articuno, Pikachu defeated Regice and winning him the Battle Frontier. And his latest achievement, him placing in top 4 during the Sinnoh League and defeating a Latios and Darkrai.

"You can do it!" Hilda started to cheer, just feeling the urge to do it. Glancing at Hilda, Ash gave her a quick smile before he refocused on Volcarona.

"You ready?" Alder asked, not sure what to think about Ash. His Charizard was no doubt powerful, maybe Cynthia's words were true after all.

"I'm. Make your move, after all I'm going to win so you need at least a chance to fight back." Ash answered confident, Cynthia surprised at Ash's attitude. He had been confident back in Sinnoh, but when facing a Champion most people wouldn't keep that confidence.

"Flamethrower!" Alder ordered, seeing the fire in Ash's eyes. When someone had such a fire, one thing was certain. Never underestimate them.

"Show him your Flamethrower, Charizard!" Ash countered, Charizard spewing the hot flames across the grass and clashed with Volcarona's. Locked in a still stand, both Pokemon stopped their attacks and took to the air.

"Silver Wind!" Alder shouted, having had too many battles with Volcarona to simply give up.

"Blow it away!" Ash shouted, Charziard flapping his wings which nullified Volcarona's Silver Wind before he dove for Volcarona who had decided to hover slightly above the ground.

"Get in there with Flame Wheel!" Alder tried, not sure yet how to handle Charizard. Enveloping himself in flames, Volcarona started rolling in the air and dived in straight line upwards towards Charizard.

"Not gonna work! Block it with Steel Wing!" Ash countered, Charizard doing as ordered without hesitation. Covering his wings in steel, Charizard quickly pulled them around him before Volcarona hit him and successfully managed to stop Volcarona from getting any major damage in "Now, blow him away!"

"Get out of there!" Alder shouted desperately, but it was too late. Opening his wings, the raw force of Charizard and the wind pressure following sent Volcarona crashing into the ground. But it wasn't over yet.

"Overheat!" Ash shouted, having no plans on giving up the pressure. This was what he had trained for. If he had learnt one thing, it was to not neglect his other Pokemon. Before he left for Unova, Ash had explained to everyone of his Pokemon what they should do. This meant they would be training while Ash wasn't there, keeping them busy and ready if Ash ever needed them. This time he would bring a lot more Pokemon with him when he reached the League, so many of his Pokemon probably felt disappointed when he didn't battle with them.

"Fire Blast!" Alder screamed, not sure how strong Charizard really was. He still hadn't seen that much, considering Charizard had never used Overheat, or scored a hit with Flamethrower. Instead of fighting for dominance, the two attacks created an explosion which sent a shockwave over the entire area and everyone forced to take a few steps back.

"Dodge it!" Ash suddenly ordered, stopping to use the attack while closing the gap between him and Volcarona. While Volcarona had just fired off the attack, Charizard was already there to punish him. "Dragon Tail, then Slash!"

"Flame Wheel again!" Alder commanded, knowing that he was slowly losing control. There was no shame in admitting defeat, but he was the Unovan Champion. He wouldn't give up! Having successfully reduced the damage he had taken with Flame Wheel, Volcarona was now battling somewhat on its own while Alder tried to find a way to defeat Charizard.

"Dragon Breath!" Ash continued relentlessly, not going to lose what was probably his hardest battle so far.

"Flamethrower!" Alder countered, hoping the attack would match.

Exhaling the flames in its mouth, Volcarona put everything he had into it. There was no holding back against such a strong opponent like Charizard. Seeing the force behind Charizard's Dragon Breath, Volcarona only intensified his own Flamethrower in order to not falter. This time there was no explosion, instead Volcarona's Flamethrower slowly pushed Charizard's Dragon Breath back.

"Don't give up!" Ash heard Hilda shout, flashing her a quick smile before looking at the battle again.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered, Charziard flying in a downwards spiral. "Wing Attack!"

"Stop him!" Alder shouted, Volcarona starting to shoot volleys of Flamethrower at Charizard who managed to evade most of them while some scratched him. Not being able to reach Volcarona, Charizard eventually got close enough to slam his wings into Volcarona.

"Now, end it with Overheat!" Ash finished, Charizard looming over Volcarona with Overheat already charging up. Alder only watched in horror as Charizard used Overheat on Volcarona who desperately tried to escape. But it wouldn't be, Charizard's Overheat enveloped Volcarona who released a scream of pain before Charizard stopped and revealed the fainted Volcarona.

"You did great, Volcarona." Alder praised his Pokemon, holding up the pokeball and recalling it.

"You were amazing!" Hilda nearly screamed, Ash barely being avoided tackled to the ground.

"Well, thank you." Ash responded smiling, not really knowing what to with Hilda in his arms. Instead, Hilda decided to make a move. Turning her head a little, Hilda gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek before she wriggled herself out of his arms and ran away. Lifting his hand, Ash lightly touched the spot where Hilda had kissed him, and could only blush as he thought about the kiss.

"How dares she do that?! I'm going give that witch a piece of my mind!" Iris exclaimed, raging innerly while trying to see where Hilda went.

"Iris, I think you should better stay here." Cilan tried, hoping she would listen to him.

"No way! When I find her, that witch would wish that she had never met me!" Iris continued to rage, not even aware what Cilan was about to do.

"I'm sorry Iris, but I can't let you get in between Ash and Hilda." Cilan stated calmly, before he out of nowhere, surprised himself, pulled a mallet and knocked out Iris with it.

"How the hell did you do that?" Trip asked, having been watching the entire match silently.

"I don't know, it just was there when I thought about something to stop Iris." Cilan explained, not surprised that the mallet had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey Ash, not sure, but I think you should go after Hilda." Trip said to Ash, who was still standing there rather baffled. Hearing Trip's words, Ash quickly followed them and went after Hilda before Iris would wake up and do it.

* * *

><p>Just the short kiss had made Ash's mind race, his heart beating faster than ever before. Looking around for Hilda, Ash thought he saw something. Getting a little closer, Ash found a beautiful lake.<p>

"Hilda-" Ash started, but stopped as he noticed the difference. Staring at Ash, Hilda could only back away in terror. What would Ash think of her now? "Hilda, don't run away!"

'Forgive me.' Hilda thought, before she ran away leaving an awe-struck Ash behind. Had Cheren called Hilda a monster because of this? Ash couldn't understand it, why should Cheren call her a monster? Ash didn't know what to think, except that he needed to do something. He didn't want to lose her, and in his eyes knowing about Hilda's secret made he even more beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Chapter 2 finished. I know that it took me a long time to write, I've been probably been writing on it since a week but I could never really find the motivation to write a longer period. Hopefully this story is going to be wrapped up before the end of the month. So, please review so I can get an idea if I can wrap this up with one more chapter if I need to go longer. As said, I'm shooting for 3 chapters, but got no problems going for 4-5 chapters. I'll see you guys next time!<strong>


End file.
